


守护者

by narraci



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sebastien Lives
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meisner必须留下Sebastien去死，因为Sebastien不想作为一个背叛者死去，他想死得有尊严。Diana不愿意自己的守护者伤心，她本能地放出一部分力量保住了Seb最后一丝气息。</p>
            </blockquote>





	守护者

_一开始是全然的寂静，他不知道自己是否还存在于世，他感受不到四肢，也感受不到身躯，他的五官似乎都关闭了，看不见听不见没有知觉，也没有惊慌，长久以来他一直处于胆战心惊中，小心行事，现在似乎所有的情绪都抽离了，久违的平静终于降临了，他并未欣慰，也未解脱，时间和空间都失去了意义，然后猛地火烧起来了。_

_皮肤在火焰燃烧下蜷曲剥落，烧焦的骨头发出嘎吱响声，他张大了嘴想要呼救，浓烟立刻钻进了他的喉咙，挤入他的肺里，化成了灰，他之前都不知道他的肺还存在，他的每个部分都用剧烈的疼痛尖叫着自己的存在。_

 

Meisner不得不用力按住Sebastien，无声无息地躺了两天的Sebastien突然开始浑身抽搐，血从皮肤下面渗出来，Meisner不是很确定自己知道怎么做，有好几次他以为Sebastien死了。Victor把Sebastien扔在树林里，没有费心去遮掩他的尸体，至少Victor认为那是具尸体，Victor毕竟是个贵族，对体力活不是很擅长，他把Sebastien和那些猎犬怪的尸体留在一块儿，Meisner无法把Sebastien就这样扔在那里，他办不到。Sebastien犯过错，他暴露了自己，暴露了Sean的女儿，但他也为自己的错误负责了，Sebastien从来不是那种硬汉型的人物，他足够低调，足够文雅，足够耐心，Meisner没想到Sebastien能有这样的决心。

把Sebastien抬起来时，Meisner的耳朵贴在Sebastien的胸膛上，听到了微弱的心跳声，十分微弱，Meisner震惊地立刻将手指贴在Sebastien的脖子上，就像他之前确认的一样，没有脉搏，他停的久了一些，才感觉到细微的颤动，缓慢脆弱，仿佛有什么正拖着Sebastien流逝的生命，这条线随时可能断裂。

Meisner当机立断将Sebastien扛起，放进一辆Victor无法开走的箱型车里，自己坐进司机座，他知道该去找什么医生。

 

_他听到婴儿的啼哭声，那么响亮，折磨他的灼烧感渐渐平缓，他的四肢仍旧滚烫，喉咙里咳出浓烟，但他觉得没那么疼了。_

_他想起那个时候他也听到了一样的啼哭声，Victor开枪的时候，他已经太累了，一只眼睛接近瞎了，什么也看不见，他用另一只眼睛直视着Victor，他不能闭上眼，让Victor以为他屈服了，他每根骨头都在疼，内脏扭成了一团，以至于他麻木了。_

_枪声响起时，远处似乎传来婴儿的哭声。_

_他不敢肯定，他甚至不敢肯定自己在哪里，是活着还是死了。_

 

抵抗组织的医生是个人类，他尽可能地给Sebastien处理了酷刑留下的伤口，Meisner想他应该走开的，让医生安安静静地做他的工作，可是他没有走，他看见Sebastien肋骨下切开的口子，皮肤每处都布满淤青，他曾经清秀的脸也糟透了，鼻梁断了，半张脸都发紫了，Meisner不知道Sebastien是怎么停止流血的，Sebastien怎么还能站起来，接过他的枪，干掉了那些猎犬怪，他可以清楚地看到Victor在Sebastien身上采取的标准程序，他太熟悉这些伤口了，还有那些肉眼看不见的地方的伤害，Meisner的胸口发紧，他忘记了呼吸，仇恨涌上他的喉咙。

医生也不确定Sebastien是否还能醒来，他不正常的心跳，像处在一种假死的状态，勉强维持着Sebastien的生命，直到Sebastien的身体重获康复机能进行自我修复，医生推测可能其中有维森的干涉，而维森中能做到这点的只有巫兽一族。

Meisner完全糊涂了，他认识的巫兽就那么几个，Sean根本不知道这儿发生了什么事，而且他远在美国，即使是巫兽的能量也不可能越过大洋；Adalind不像是会管这种闲事的人，由于母性她所有的精力都放在新生的女儿身上，尽管她确实表现出了恻隐之心，但更不可能是Adalind和Sean的女儿，她只是个小婴儿，Meisner猜想也许真的是Adalind，他见识过女巫的力量。

也许她不忍心Meisner再次看着他爱的人死于皇室的折磨。

 

_他隐约听见人声，风声，脚步声，他的耳朵很尖，归功于多年的间谍生涯，他本能地捕捉各种微小的声音，不小心碰到的桌脚，过重的呼吸声，不加掩饰的脚步。_

_那是Meisner的声音，他喜欢Meisner的男低音，另一个声音是Sean，他们在商量对策，他守在门外，隔着门Meisner和Sean的声音并不真切。_

_短暂的会议结束后，他同Meisner一起离开，Meisner神情肃穆，只在和他分开时冲他露出了一个微笑，拍了拍他的肩膀。_

_Sean很少回维也纳，通常只有他和Meisner。_

 

Meisner把Victor的车开进了河里，确保Victor无法追踪到他们的位置，他太熟悉逃亡这套方式了，抹去自己的存在，Sebastien不能在医院里待得太久，尽管他不觉得Victor会继续关心Sebastien的死活，但人们总归不太喜欢自己弄死的人又活了过来。何况他是目标，万一他暴露了踪迹，就会连累Sebastien。

医生判断不了Sebastien的情况，Sebastien全身都裹着绷带，戴着呼吸器，心跳大约三十秒一次，胸膛毫无起伏，脸色苍白如鬼，Meisner有时会陷入恐慌以为Sebastien彻底死了，他伸手去摸Sebastien的脸，皮肤尚有温热。

有一次他们谈论起Sean，他们还没有认识多久，Sean没有空给他们做详尽的互相介绍，Meisner问起Sebastien是否见过Sean转化，Meisner得确认Sean有多信任Sebastien。

Sebastien见过。

Sean Renard有些极强的自控力，不像那些猎犬怪，动不动就露出狗鼻子，Sean完全可以让人相信他就是个普通人，而不是维森。

自然，Sebastien的情况与他不太一样，Sebastien在Sean加入抵抗组织之前就为Sean当间谍了，一部分是因为Sean不想再面对突如其来的暗杀了，Sean厌恶处在被动的位置上，于是这里就有个问题。

Sebastien是忠于Sean还是忠于抵抗组织，Sebastien是想推翻皇室，还是想让Sean取代国王？

 

_他希望他忍耐痛苦的时候，Meisner有足够的时间可以离开，一旦Sean联系不上他就会意识到他出事了，Sean会安排Meisner转移，他实在太痛了，他不顾一切地挣扎嘶吼，他希望自己能够死去，在出卖Meisner之前。_

_他的记忆有些混乱起来，他想起他去卢森堡出公差那次，Meisner正好也在卢森堡接应一个想要加入抵抗组织的成员，行动十分失败，消息泄露出去了，Meisner要接的人在到达接头地点前就死了，Meisner遭到了埋伏，拖着受伤的手臂躲去了安全屋。_

_Sean给他打了电话，命令他去查出消息源，并让他照看一下Meisner，安排他尽快离开卢森堡。_

_Meisner的情况还好，左手骨折了，但没有生命危险。危险的是有五个猎犬怪冲进了他们的安全屋，Meisner扔给他一把枪。他们得把所有在场的人都杀掉，不然他的身份就会曝光。_

_他一般不会去想他身份暴露后会发生什么。_

_太多噩梦，太多真实。_

_Meisner靠右手就杀了三个猎犬怪，他只杀了一个，另一个已经冲到了他的面前，他抬起手臂企图用枪阻挡利齿，Meisner从背后击中了猎犬怪。_

_他坐在地上，喘着气，看着满脸是血的Meisner。_

 

在成为Sean的心腹时，Sean在Meisner面前转化出了他本来的面目，Sean想要Meisner知道他是什么生物，Meisner在为什么东西工作，那是张可怖的脸，但与其他完全抹煞人类特征的维森相比，他还认得出那是Sean，还有一半英俊的面目残留在那张令人恶心的脸上，Sean是个混血，Sebastien曾提过Sean对自己身份的拒绝，他无法在人类和巫兽之间找到平衡，人类的家庭想要杀了他，而他又无法融入巫兽的种族，人类的皮肤仍覆盖在他身上，维森不会信任他，这是Sean的困境。

Meisner买了个汉堡，坐在Sebastien的床边，慢慢地咀嚼，嘴里干涩无味。

他没有必要守在这里，经过这几天的战斗与逃亡，Meisner累得要死，他浑身的筋肉和骨头都在抗议，但他停不下来，很早以前他就不再休息了，而在Sebastien身边让他感到稍许安心。他不清楚自己和Sebastien的关系算不算一段感情，时势紧张，他没有精力去发展一段正经的感情，有时候Sebastien看上去是那么脆弱，微张的唇凑上来，Meisner自然就接受了。他们显然不能每天联系，有些情侣可以在抵抗组织里共同工作，但作为一个间谍这是行不通的，Sebastien只在必要的时候联系Meisner，他们很少有机会亲近，享受一段怡人的沉默，时钟咯嗒咯嗒分秒不停。

 

_他们没有提过爱，甚至也没有提过喜欢。_

_他在下水道里冻得发抖，Meisner用大衣裹住他，他们紧紧地靠在一起取暖，Meisner不是坐着等待救援的人，但他走不了，Meisner怕他死了。_

_Meisner在他耳边问，回去他怎么解释。温热的气息喷在他的耳边，他不由自主地往Meisner更靠近了些。_

_他颤抖着说他会处理的，秘书的工作范围之广会让Meisner也感到惊讶的，他的手指攥着Meisner的大衣，大衣浸透了血，大部分都不是他们的血，阴冷湿重。_

_他们不会去谈论“最后”会发生什么，推翻皇室的战争还没开始，现在就谈论结束有些太早，所以他们只能专注于眼前，他把一切关于未来的幻象都关在了门外。_

 

医生认为Sebastien的情况已经足够稳定了，呼吸器被撤掉了，Sebastien能够自主呼吸，心率逐渐地接近了标准水平。

Meisner打算带Sebastien离开了，找个隐蔽的地方，就像Sean嘱咐他的那样，躲上一阵。

这个想法有些危险地钻进了Meisner的脑子，他们从未得到过的独处机会，有点像那些“最后”才会发生的事情，他不用四处奔波，Sebastien不用传递消息。

他一一记下Sebastien需要替换的绷带和敷药，Sebastien的皮肤仍泛着青紫的淤痕，但腹部上面的两道深深的口子已经愈合了，只留下淡淡的痕迹。Sebastien的眼睛看上去也好多了，只是脸颊消瘦许多，Meisner弯腰试图将Sebastien抱起来，就在他碰到Sebastien的那一刻，Sebastien突然剧烈颤抖起来，Meisner拼命地按住Sebastien，可是皮肤渗出的血水让他的手掌湿腻，难以抓住Sebastien的双臂，恐慌击中了Meisner。

 

Sebastien过了一会儿才意识到他在呼吸，他能呼吸了，他深深地吸了口气，氧气进入他的肺部，他贪婪地呼吸起来，他渴了，他饿，身体所受的痛苦又回来折磨他了，但他不知怎的却感到一阵放松。

他眼皮太重了，一点也睁不开，但他听到了Meisner焦虑地喊着他的名字，自然是Meisner，Sebastien想，他想笑，他的嘴唇干裂了，无法扯动，他真的需要喝水。

也许他努力把话说出来了，温凉的水抵在了他的唇边。

他又觉得困了，他睡了过去。


End file.
